Kingdom of Gray
by Kyurem719
Summary: Hilda is happy with her quiet life in Nuvema Town, until a letter arrives with news of a white dragon having been spotted in Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey, guys. Sorry that these first few chapters are a little short. I'm really excited about posting this story, so I wanted to go ahead and put it up. At the same time, though, I haven't completely finished writing it. Therefore, the first few updates are a little on the short side, just as a way for me to buy myself some time in order to write the ending. I didn't want to make you guys wait an insanely long time for updates when the story gets good.**

There was nothing better than an autumn afternoon, Hilda thought as she lay in the grass of her mother's garden, idly passing the time with naps and daydreaming. She rested her head against the body of her Serperior, who was more than happy to spend a few warm hours in the sunshine.

Hilbert often asked Hilda how she could be happy back in Nuvema Town.

"You've seen the whole world," he told her once as the two of them stood side-by-side at the top of the Pokemon League. "And you're living at home?"

Hilda _hadn't_ seen the whole world, and that was the problem. She had dreams of visiting Kanto and Hoenn, of seeing the real world, of meeting thousands of Pokemon, and maybe discovering some new ones. The trouble was, life was just _nice_ here in Nuvema Town, and it was hard to work up the motivation to leave again.

Hilda closed her eyes again and stretched out in the grass. One day she'd travel the world. One day she'd finish Juniper's Pokedex. One day she'd figure out what she was meant to be. But, for now, the sun was warm and Hilda was happy.

"Hello, Hilda!"

Hilda reluctantly opened her eyes at the sound of Bianca's voice, and found her friend bending over her, golden hair gleaming in the sun, a young Oshawott peering over her shoulder.

"Hey," Hilda said, getting to her feet in one smooth motion and brushing the dirt off the back of her shorts. "What's up?"

Bianca held out an envelope.

"Professor Juniper asked me to give you this."

Hilda ripped open the envelope as Bianca knelt down to pet Serperior. The letter was a single page, written in crisp, feminine handwriting. Hilda smiled as her eyes scanned over it.

"It's from Cynthia," she said.

"Cynthia?" Bianca repeated.

"Someone I met on my journey. She wants to know if I'd come and visit her in Sinnoh."

Bianca squealed and clapped her hands.

"Sinnoh!" she exclaimed. "Oh, Hilda, how exciting! I've always wanted to see it! Imagine, you'll Sunnyshore City, the Contest Hall in Hearthome, Mt. Coronet…"

Hilda smiled as Bianca went on about all the great things in Sinnoh. It wasn't exactly what she'd planned for, but, like her mom always said, there was no time like the present. And, according to Cynthia, Snowpoint City was lovely in the wintertime.

Hilda's eyes caught sight of a postscript, scrawled in small, messy letters at the bottom of the page. She frowned and stuffed the letter back into the envelope.

"Want to go?" she asked, looking at Bianca.

Bianca covered her mouth with her hands, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and jostling the Oshawott on her shoulder.

"Really, Hilda? You mean it? You'd take me with you?"

Hilda shrugged.

"Why not?"

Bianca threw her arms around Hilda's neck.

"Oh, thank you so much! When do we leave? We'll have to leave our Pokemon with Professor Juniper, of course. My father won't be happy, but I don't think he'll try to stop me. Ah! I'm just so _excited!_ Oh! I've got to tell Cheren!"

"Tell him he's invited too," Hilda said, working hard to match Bianca's excitement.

"It'll be just like old times!" Bianca said, finally letting go of Hilda's neck. "The three of us, if only Hilbert could go… but I imagine he isn't able to get that far away from the League, is he?"

"Probably not," Hilda said. "Bianca, how soon can you leave?"

"As soon as you're ready!" Bianca said. "But, if you want me to talk to Cheren, I think he's at Victory Road, so I may not be able to reach him right away."

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Hilda said. "We can catch a boat from Castelia City."

"Yes! That sounds fantastic! I'll call Cheren and we'll start planning now! See you, Hilda!"

She waved as she ran off towards her house, poor little Oshawoot hanging on for dear life.

Once Bianca was gone, Hilda crossed her legs and sat back down in the grass to study Cynthia's postscript in more detail. She frowned, lines creasing her face as she read over it, again and again, three broken sentences that made her heart pound.

_White Pokemon spotted near Spear Pillar. Could be Reshiram? Meet me at Mt. Coronet._

It was N. Hilda knew it. She'd found him at last, and there was nothing on the earth that would keep her from seeing him one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hilda flew to the Pokemon League. The guards knew her - she was there so often to see Hilbert - but she still flashed her League Pass as a formality as the guards waved her through. The Pass was a formal declaration that she had beaten the Elite Four and was allowed access to the Champion.

"Hey, sis."

Hilbert's champion room was plain, sort of gently elegant and dimly lit to give off what Cheren referred to as "an aura of mystery." Hilbert himself was sitting on the small podium where he stood for battles, a book lying face-down on the floor beside him.

"Hey."

Hilda greeted her brother with a wave as he got to his feet.

"What brings you up here?" he asked. Not that Hilda needed a reason; she came often enough because she was bored, or didn't feel like training, or because there was nothing on TV.

"I need a favor."

Hilbet grinned.

"And what can the Champion of Unova do for you, Miss?"

"I need to borrow Zekrom."

Hilbert's smile faltered.

"Zekrom? Why?"

"Just… I just do."

Hilbert's smile disappeared entirely, and he pulled a Pokeball off of his belt. It was against League rules for the Champion to battle with Legendaries, but Hilbert didn't like the idea of putting a creature like Zekrom into the PC System. He'd used his influence as Champion to bend the rules just a bit, and always carried extra Pokeballs on his belt.

"This is about N, isn't it?" he asked.

Hilda held out her hand for the ball.

"Answer the question, Hilda."

Hilda sighed. She hated her brother's stubbornness sometimes.

"Cynthia sent me a letter. N might have been spotted in Sinnoh. Bianca and I are leaving tomorrow."

Hilbert nodded, and tossed the ball to his sister.

"Make sure he's all right," he said with a small grin. "Let him know he's welcome back in Unova anytime. The Champion has no hard feelings."

Hilda stuffed Zekrom's Pokeball into her bag and bit back a snide remark about Hilbert's unfailing kindness. Hilda personally had a lot of hard feelings towards N, and he hadn't put her through half the crap that he had Hilbert.

"Do you want to come with us?" Hilda offered. "You could get Alder to look after things while you're gone."

Hilbert shook his head. "Nah. I'm pretty happy here. Besides, Caitlin and I have been talking."

Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up," she told him. Hilbert just smiled.

Hilda spent the rest of the morning with her brother, talking about Pokemon and all that they'd heard about Sinnoh. They ate the lunch that Hilda's mother had packed, and let their Pokemon, with the exception of Zekrom, out of their Pokeballs to run around the large room.

"Are you leaving your Pokemon with Professor Juniper?" Hilbert asked.

"Unless you want them," Hilda said. She reached into her bag and produced five Pokeballs. Serperior was not an option for Hilbert.

"Hm," he said. He picked one up.

"Hydreigon," he said. "This one will give challengers a serious run for their money."

"Take it, then," Hilda said. She'd sat in on a few of Hilbert's battles as Champion, and her one complaint was that he went too easy on his opponents, even if he never let them win. "But I want it back as soon as I get home."

"Yeah, yeah," Hilbert said. He held up the Pokeball and pointed it towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, return!" he called. With a flash, Hydreigon returned to its Pokeball. Hilda looked at her watch.

"I should go," she said, gathering up the remnants of lunch, making sure that none of her mother's Tupperware was left behind. "Do you know if Cheren's still training at Victory Road? I wanted to talk to him."

"Last I heard he was," Hilbert said. He recalled all of his Pokemon into their Pokeballs, Hilda did the same, leaving only Serperior out to slither along by her feet.

"I'll be seeing you, then," Hilbert said.

"Yeah."

"Have fun in Sinnoh."

"Don't lose any battles. I'll be pissed if there's a new champion when I get back."

Hilbert grinned.

"If there's one thing you can count on, it's that I always win."

Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, bro."

Hilbert smiled sadly, and then pulled Hilda close into a hug.

"Be careful," he said quietly. "Be careful with _him."_

"I will be," Hilda promised, hugging her brother back. "And I'll be home soon."

"You better."

Hilda walked out of the Champion's room with her head held high. Standing in the archway between Victory Road and the League, was a young trainer who looked terrified.

"I heard the Champion just got a Hydreigon," Hilda muttered as she passed. The paled and looked as if he might faint. Hilda smiled, and headed to the rocky tunnels of Victory Road to find Cheren.


End file.
